The Pack
The Briarwolf Pack are first and foremost a family. We support each other, we help each other, and we treat each other as we would be treated. This warband does indeed have rankings and leadership, but we do not use these formalities as an excuse to be mean or unkind to those lesser ranked. The Briarwolves, like a family, expect each member to help pull their weight for the warband, and help a brother or sister wolf if they are in need. If the pack needs your help fighting against the enemy, or simply helping to set up camp or fetch firewood, be prepared to do so. (But we will never ask you to do anything unreasonable or unsafe.) Wolves who help their pack willingly and consistently will be rewarded. This being said - The Briarwolves also acknowledge that each member is responsible for their own actions, even the Tribunal. If a wolf chooses to do something unsafe or reckless of their own free will, against the judgement of the pack, then they will have to accept the consequences of their actions. The Tribunal The Tribunal are the leaders of the pack. It is rumoured that the members of the Tribunal have a strange connection to the spirit world... The Tribunal consists of Sairus Ulven and Jira Katell. Feel free to contact them if you have any questions at all. 'Sairus "Splittooth" Ulven - The Barbarian Fighter' Sairus is the Alpha of the pack - although young, Sairus has travelled many regions of Althea, and after breaking the shackles of his slavery has turned his own struggles into a weapon to fight oppression and defend the weak. In the past, Sairus has fought with the forces of ThoKK's Raiders, and as a Gladiator slave of the Ravenna Arena. After overthrowing the oppression of his slavers, Sairus found refuge and friendship in the forests of Hodenwold, and become Alpha of his new pack. 'Jira "Dreamwalker" Katell - The Forest Witch' Jira lives to protect her forests and her pack. Away from battle, she is wise, kind and patient... but when forced to fight she will defend her pups with all the ferocity of a mother wolf. She acts as Advisor to the Alpha, and excels at healing both magically and alchemically. Jira lived with the druids from a young age, and learnt their ways of life - living off the land and honouring the Old Gods and the nature spirits. Upon receiving a vision from the spirits, Jira set off travelling Althea, seeking the meaning of her dream. Her dream lead her to the forests of Hodenwold where she met Sairus and Bramble, and together the three pledged their loyalty to each other. When the pack began to grow, it was not long until her kind wisdom, care for others and unflinching devotion to the pack earned her the name "Denmother." Jira lived many years in the Briar, watching training and guiding many in her care.. until one day her care was ill placed, and she was slain by one she thought was a friend. The Wargs Wargs are members of the pack who have been tested by both the Ancestors and the Tribunal. Each Warg has proven themselves in different, personal ways, however they all act as the eyes and ears of the Tribunal. Dayro "Pitbull" Whitebull - Bearer of the titles "First Horn of the Bull" and "Puncher of Walls" Born in Loughbridge Dayro was charged with commanding the Bulls in Althea but after months of leading he began to crack under the pressure and slowly became a drunken fool. One night he caused several disturbances in a Breton camp and was marked as a wanted man for the attempted assassination of the Duke.He was hunted for three days until he was forced to take a leap into the frigid waters of Estra. Here is where Floki Iron-hand found him half drowned and injured, He brought Dayro to the Alpha and after time passed Dayro gained the trust of the Wolves and is now a trusted and loyal member of the Pack. The Fangs Fangs are members of the pack who have gained the Ancestors' Blessing - they are highly trusted members and act as leaders when the Tribunal are unable. Andric "Stormfang" BolMor Andric grew up in a town on the border of Hodenwold and Cressida. When he was eight, his life fell apart - his mother left, and his father was killed in a drunken brawl. The people who took him in did not want him, and it was not long before he was offered a chance at life as a Sell Sword. Years later, after a Bandit slew his companion, a wolf, he met the Briarwolves and asked to join, feeling a connection to the warriors in the same way he had with his lost companion. Floki "Frostfang" Iron-hand Floki Ironhand's father was a dwarven tavern owner, and his mother was a human serving as a Battle Mage in the Imperial Legion. His parents slain by orks, when Floki turned 16 he too joined the Imperial Legion. He rose swiftly through the ranks, but the trials of battle wore on his mind, and in a berzerk fury he slew an ork chieftan who was seeking peace, earning Floki an exile from his homeland. Travelling to Althea, he took up any trade that would pay - and any bottle he could reach. When the town he had settled in was attacked by a local Baron, he escaped into Hodenwold where he found an old friend, and a new home. 'Helona "Swiftsheild" Khahinh' ((Helen, please put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) Kyphis "Sunscale" Sentis Kyphis grew up in the countryside of Astura before moving to Seigmarsberg as a youth. The contrast of life in the city to life closer to nature has given him a distrust, even hatred, of the hallmarks of civilization. While he will fight with all his strength when the need arises, he prefers to solve problems with words and reason where possible. Kyphis does not give his trust or respect easily, but for those who earn it it is just as hard to lose. His greatest friend and ally is his wife, Tara, and he is rarely far from her side for long. Landak "Ironthorn" Gellantara The son of an unnamed hunter, father and son lived in the northern forests of Hodenwold. When Landak was 16, his father died after being gored by a boar while hunting. After living on his own for two years, the North began their incursion into Hodenwold, driving the game that Landak depended on for survival in all directions - so Landak headed west toward the border and uncharted territory. While hunting a deer he was set upon by Sairus who captured him for hunting in the Briarwolf lands. Sairus intended to take Landak back to their camp for trial when a dire bear attacked, knocking out Sairus. Picking up Sairus' fallen blade, Landak slashed the huge beast across the nose, suprising it, and causing it to fall off a cliff into the bramble thicket below. Cutting his bonds, Landak waited for Sairus to regain consciousness, and asked permission to join the pack. Ly'caelia "Silverwing" Ly'caelia was born in Eldarnöre, years before it was even considered to be the Eldar Nation and years before the Gods came and ruled out those with mixed blood. The Gods started to rule in Eldarnöre and learned of her mother's "impurity" and Ly'caelia and her mother were sentenced to die. Ly'caelia watched as her own father murdered her moon-elf mother and Ly'caelia fled. She was pursued for months, until she was told of the Briar Wolves connection to the moon. Malakai "Freearm" As a young man, Malakai's forest village was attacked and its people enslaved. Malakai was sold to the Elven merchant that had given the villages location to the slavers. Years later, when the merchant was travelling through Hodenwold, her caravan was attacked by the Briarwolves, and seeing her run, Malaki gave chase. He killed the merchant for both himself and his village, and the Briarwolves saw. He was accepted into the pack, and he strives to balance his new life with the Briars, and what he remembers from his old life. Môrgana (Môr) "Thundersong" Branwen Born in an ancient and magical continent, far from the politically driven Althea, Môrgana found refuge with the Briarwolves having escaped the horrors of her past. She now grows, learns and achieves many skills from her brothers and sisters within the pack that she could only have dreamt of in the past. With help from her fellow Briarwitches and her Osprey spirit guide, she discovers magic, which sings and flutters within her. Môr's proud and strong demeanor rarely lets loose to her innermost emotions, however if you cross any of her family members you will fall victim to her fury. Tara "Ambereye" Sentis Tara, an heiress to the Weissmark fortune, grew up in Altmark, where she met and married Kyphis. After her mother's land was seized by a rival Duke, Tara and Kyphis journeyed long and far, in search of a new home. Finally arriving in Hodenwald, the pair made their home on the edge of the forest, enjoying the serenity of the wildlife and the freedom from the expectations of civilised society. One day, while gathering firewood in the forest, Tara and Kyphis were caught in the midst of a vast battle, where a majestic blessing of unicorns were being hunted - at their defence, were the Briarwolf Pact. Tara saw their heroic efforts, and later sought them out once more. Invited warmly, Tara learnt of their customs, their way of life, and their Great Ancestors - and soon felt a peace she had not known before - that the she-fox Faelan would guide her from that day on. The Claws Claws are members of the pack who are the most recent initiates into the pack - they are members who have pledged their loyalty to their new pack. Anya ((Sarah, please put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) Balgruuf Eisenhamme ((Liam, please put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) Brenna ((Aimee, please put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) Elric Arktos Bastard born and orphaned after the death of his mother, Elric had dreams of becoming a legend. Upon reaching his majority he signed up with a mecernary brigade passing through town, in hopes of rifing above his current status as a mere street urchin. During his many tours with the fighting company he learned the tenants of respect, honor, cruelty, bloodlust and sacrifice, the last of which was the massacre of an entire village on the orders of their employer. His long time friend Vesemir refused to go along with the plan and attacked their companies captain. Elric aided in his escape but in doing so sacrificed his own chance to leave. Blood sick and heavy hearted he eventualy left the group of his own accord at the end of his contract only to return home to find his own village in ash and ruin. Elric set out to find the culprits and eventually stumbled across the Briar. Seeing a chance to redeem himself he has set aside his quest of vengeance, for now. Evenaar Reign Evenaar is an Elven woman who has spent her recent years traveling and trying to find her home, growing up she was trained as a hunter and after joining the Briar learned basic herbalism skills from the Denmother. She doesn't care much for deep conversation as she was never well socialized while growing up, but she views mortals differently to most Fae, though she still values the lives of animals above that of humans, and has no trouble killing mortals that deserve her arrows. Fatchewer Raised by ancient Chaos warriors in the berserker fighting style of the Crimson Reavers, Fatchewer was sent to aid Morathai at the battle of Earth's Core and to ensure the opening of a new chaos portal. This goal was achieved but at the cost of the death of Morathai. Fatchewer made a swift deal with the chaos lords to bring her back and as thanks was sent into exile. He now hunts with the one who did that slaying. To what end and what motivates him is anyone's guess. Kiba ((Chris, please put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) Krista ((Christine, please put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) 'Little Bear' A large and quiet man, haunted by the loss of his past pack. His black furs speak of mourning. A teller of tales, he has forsworn the use of armour and the habits of civilised men. Markku Markku was only recently found by the pack, alone in the forests of Hodenwold with no memory of how he came to be there – or anything else about himself. Finding acceptance amongst his new brothers and sisters, Markku has pledged his loyalty to the pack. Nonetheless, he still strives to uncover the mysteries of his past. 'Mathuin' ((Lochlan, please put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) Medeina Medeina was once a noblewoman, but fled after her farther forced her into a marriage to an abusive man. Her new husband had Medeina's closest friend and mentor killed, so she poisoned him on their wedding night. Forsaking her old life, she spent two years in the wild before finding her way to the Briar, practicing herb lore and the Braid magic her mentor had instilled in her. It was only after she was found by Tara and Kyphis and brought to join the Briarwolves that she began to learn how deep her connection to the Briar had always been. Nanook ((Tad, please put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) Rayner ((Trent, please put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) Rom ((Romany, please put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) Vesemir Once a mercenary disgusted of past deeds and crimes committed in heat of battle, he deserted and became outlawed in the lands. So Vesemir traveled into the forests in seek of refuge and self exile. For months he lived off the land, hunting stag, fishing in creeks and foraging herbs. Finally he realized he had wondered too far when he stumbled upon a Baubas, and was left seriously wounded after fighting it off, passing out from injuries sustained. Upon waking up, he was in company of the Briarwolf pact, who had taken him in and healed his wounds. Now Vesemir seeks to rebuild his lost honour and fight for the Briarwolf pact. Wulfric - 'The Gladiator/Berserker A man with eastern blood, and unknown back ground or history as he has lost much of his memory, he has a tattoo of a huge dark wolf with underworld fire on the left half of his upper body. The tattoo glows when Wulfric goes into the zeal state during combat, and glows even brighter when he gets into a berserker rage. This grants him unusual power, but he currently has little control over it. Wulfric is instinctively familiar with weapons and combat, sometimes even becoming blood thirsty and merciless. This may related to his previous life experience and cruel training which has all been buried in his lost memories. He has always suffered from his internal struggle, reflected as cracked memory pieces in his nightmares: the arena, endless battles, blood, screeches, death and a giant hill of corpse; slay or been slain… the nightmares end the same way each time, when an immortal wolf with glowing flame appears and makes them fade, speaking to Wulfric straight to his soul in a deep voice: ‘Follow your path, go find the place of mine, as you are one of my kind. Go, find your true path of destiny, and reclaim your memories and true power….’ That’s when he wakes up with cold sweat every time. With his soul linked to this mysterious immortal wolf, Wulfric finally found his way to a place called ‘The Briar’, located in the deep and tangled forests of Hodenwold, where he met the pact, who he feels he belongs with even having just met them, like a familiar feeling of coming home. He has joined them and is learning their ways, living together as brothers and sisters with care and trust. That is when his nightmare stop and his cracked memory pieces start getting recombined…. The Pups Pups are members who have only recently joined the Briarwolves - this is the trial stage, and Pups are welcome to run with other warbands as they see fit. '"Esta" Estabeth ((Kayla, please put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) Godric Godric, a gypsy that was sold into slavery, proved himself useful with a sword when he was thrown into underground fighting pits his master had grown accustomed to over the years. After a fateful turn of events Godric escaped his master and after many months of travel he eventually came upon the briars, he got along with them well and was willing to join them if they would take him. They did, and life has been good ever since. Grav A relatively well off land owner who got bored with the day to day running of his life. Decided after far to short a deliberation period to become a great adventurer. Sold off all of his assets and headed out looking for trouble. The Briars found him hanging upside down in a simple trap with most of his belongs stolen, in their pity for him they cut him down and allowed him to join their family. Kano Blackthorne ((Angus, please put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) Karnn ((Kieran, please put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) Narishka ((Riviera, please put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) Rayne ((Natalie, please put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) Roland ((Brodie, please put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) Tanuki Warru ((Kerryn, please put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) The Ferals Battling against their old habits and way of life, these men seek redemption through blood and battle. "Zarach" Zarachriel ((Jaicob, please put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) Rexxar Kriggson ((TBone, please put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) Animal ((Bimbino, please put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) Frosgaar Goud'nvel ((Tim W, please put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) Gog, Son of Grog ((Nick, please put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) Og, Son of Grog ((Pete, please put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) Victor Bravos - Pup ((Jayton, please put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) Cerberus Three brothers, they hide a powerful secret from the world at large. Fenrir Cer ((Michael, please put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) Skol Ber ((Timmy, please put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) Hatì Rus ((Joe, please put your character bio summary here - no more than 5 sentences :) )) Honoured Dead Life as a Briarwolf is harsh, and the Briar we have made our home is deadly. Our goals often see us in fatal conflict, and death is a part of the balance of life. Thankfully, this section is empty... for now. The Exiles Exiles are ex-members of the pack, whose characters have left the group for roleplay reasons. The title of Exile is for roleplay purposes only, and out of character, there is no ill will to those who have 'earned' an exile. 'Kaname' Kaname was exiled from the pack when he revealed his demonic possession and attacked the rest of the Briarwolves indiscriminately. As a danger to the rest of the pack, he was exiled. Kaname achieved the rank of Dewclaw before his exile. The story of Kaname's Exile is documented in our histories.